A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles
by xbluexrainx
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets of the Contestshipping variety. Rated for future slip of the tongue. May also contain Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, OldRivalshipping, and Wishfulshipping updated irregularly.
1. Smile for Me

**Ah, little drabble/ficlet to start of _A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles_. Enjoy :) I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**

**Smile for Me**

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

It was the least she could do for him. A simple smile! She'd been moping all day. Her sapphire eyes wary, her lips hadn't moved up into a smile- a _real_ smile- for days. When he'd asked her why, she'd just smiled a sad little smile and said, "It's nothing."

They were _best friends_, for Arceus' sake! She wouldn't _lie _to him, would she? For the love of pokemon, she told him _everything_ whether she wanted to hear it or not. He would have to ask again.

"What's wrong?"

She turned around, "It's nothing."

His emerald eyes drifted downwards and then shot up. Realization hit him. Well then. That made things awkward. It felt obvious now. All he could do was smile to himself. His chartreuse hair blew in the wind.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, June, I love you, too."

And with that, a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little drabble/ficlet... :) Please review, it means a lot.**


	2. Neat Freak

**Here's drabble number 2! I hope you enjoy this one, even though it's slightly rushed... Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**

**Neat Freak**

_Another Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

May Maple hadn't grown up to be very organized. Drew Hayden, on the other hand, had. And because they shared an apartment, this was the source of all their arguments.

"May, clean up your noodle mess!" Drew yelled, referring to the empty pots and strainers that lay in the sink.

"Drew! It doesn't matter!" May screamed back.

If you were to look at their bedroom, Drew's side was perfect and organized, while May's, to say the least, looked as if a tornado had ran through the place.

"Uh, excuse me," the man that usually sat at the front desk said, "I'm getting complaints about noise in this apartment."

May and Drew stopped arguing.

"What? Oh, sorry…" May mumbled.

"Yeah, just a little argument…"

"A 'little' argument? You people sound like me and my wife before we divorced!" The man said as he left.

"You know," May proposed, "Maybe I should start cleaning up a bit."

"Yeah," Drew smiled. "And I should be less of a neat freak."

* * *

**Haha, yes, this was a _little_ rushed, but whatever. I'm trying to do one a day. Review, please. It means a lot. :D**


	3. Bus Ride

**Yay! Another drabble (aka drabble 3 aka Bus Ride)... Anyways, this one isn't really Contestshipping _romance_, just Drew being attracted to May... and hints of Ikarishipping! Enjoy, and I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Bus Ride**

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

The bus ride home was always boring to Drew. Sure, eavesdropping on fangirl conversations was fun… _sometimes_. But others, he'd just fall asleep. Ash, Gary, and Paul were no better; Ash and Gary would get into arguments until Paul exploded with a string of curse words that made everyone shut up. In which case the idiotic bus driver would just turn around and _nod her head_. What was wrong with that picture is that Paul never got punished… Although when Brianna's best friend Emma cursed Dawn out about dating Paul, Emma got suspended from riding the bus for a month… They concluded that the driver had the hots for Paul.

But things changed when _she_ came on. The new girl, May Maple. She'd just sit down gracefully and stare out the window, sometimes muttering how much she'd love to travel the world. And from that point on, the bus ride was a little more exciting.

* * *

**Ahh, beautiful beginnings to a beautiful romance... Hehe... Hope you enjoyed! Review, please? Arigato!**


	4. Grass Heads

**Drabble 4 is longer! Okay, this is totally random, but it contains extremely minor Wishfulshipping (Iris gets a little jealous) and not that much Contest, but a little... Hehe, I hope you like it. I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Grass Heads**

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

Unova, a new region filled with new pokemon that May and Drew had never seen before. There was only one small problem.

There were no contests.

"May, why are we here if there aren't any contests?" Drew asked.

"Well that's easy, Drew. If we catch new pokemon here that are rare in Sinnoh, then we'd have that much more appeal! It's okay if you don't wanna catch new pokemon, though," May replied.

Drew was shocked. She was making a _very_ good point.

Soon after wandering (and May catching a Shikijika (the cute little deer pokemon; or as the pokedex said, the Seasonal Pokemon) in the process), they heard voices in the distance.

"So where's the next gym?" A familiar voice said eagerly.

"Uhm," an unfamiliar male voice said, "It's in Raimon City."

"Cool! What type of gym is it?"

"I believe it's an electric type gym, Ash."

May stopped. Drew stopped.

May brightened, Drew groaned.

"Ash! Ash Ketchum!" May screamed.

"Huh?" Ash began.

"Oh hey, May!" He waved. "What are you doing in Unova? There aren't any contests…"

"We know," Drew said.

"But I want to catch some new pokemon for the contests in Sinnoh!" May exclaimed.

"Ah," Ash said, "Anyways, this is Iris and Dent."

Iris's long purple hair shook.

"And this is Kibago!" She said.

Drew and May weren't paying attention, however. They were staring at Dent. Dent and his _green_ hair. And his _green_ eyes.

"Would you stop staring at him?" Iris asked, a little jealous that another girl was looking at him.

"You…" May said, "Have _green hair!_"

"Uh…" Dent said. He was a little confused.

"_Just like Drew!_"

He was going to assume one thing: This Drew character was standing right next to her.

May grabbed Drew (who blushed at the contact) and said, "See! You're both grass heads!"

Well, that was a weird introduction to say the least.

* * *

**Okay, it was supposed to end like that, people who are like, "Why does it end like that?" These are supposed to be short... But mind you, I try not to do other couples besides Contest in these drabbles but sometimes it requires them... Hehe... I'm sorry if you don't like one of the couples I add in here and there... But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See ya! Review!**


	5. When in LaRousse

**Okay next chappie! Solid Contest! (I know I said Ikari and Poke but this came out instead!) So... I was watching the seventh movie and that inspired me. Sid is the guy that kept hitting on May... So, enjoy! I don't own any characters!**

* * *

**When in LaRousse**

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

May loved LaRousse City, honestly.

Those cute little robots and the passports… Oh those amazing passports!

Yes, just using that little card and getting pretty much anything felt _amazing_.

But there was one thing that was bothering her.

Its name was Sid Shōta.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked.

May was a little shaken…

"Yeah, it's nothing."

_More like something_, she thought, her blue eyes wavering.

Her brown hair had grown out some, but she was still the same May that Sid had been smitten with… and it creeped her out. She did have Drew now, didn't she?

"Oh God," she breathed as she saw his chunky figure in the way.

It turned around; right after May had her passport picture taken. Drew, obviously, had his.

"Hey, Drew," he greeted. He looked at May.

"Holy crap, is that May Maple?" He asked.

"Uh… yes… and you are…?"

"I'm Sid, remember! Now, what's Drew doing with a pretty lady like you?"

Drew tried to growl something out, but Sid wrapped his arm around May's waist.

"Uh… I'm kinda already in a relationship," May squeaked.

"What?"

He let go of her.

"Yeah, with me," Drew said defensively.

"Oh… well, Drew, that's just another thing I get to envy about you," Sid said. "The girlfriend, the skill, you're too much, man."

Sid walked away while the two coordinators looked on.

"I think that scared him off," Drew murmured, wrapping his arms against May and kissed her.

"Yeah," she said, "Drew, you're the best…"

"I know." And there goes the hair flip…

When in LaRousse, that's what she could expect... An overprotective boyfriend from all his horny friends.

* * *

**Haha I think that was gold... I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review...! And if you go on my profile and click on my Home Page, please read the blog... the site is this: xbluexrainx (dot) webs (dot) com but replace the (dot)s with "." and delete the spaces... Ciao until next time!**


	6. Christmas

**Christmas special, people! Merry Christmas! Anyways, in this chapter... Well, just read to find out! Haha, but I am kinda sucky at romance moments, but hey, I'll get better! Oh yeah, I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Christmas**

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

It was Christmas time again.

With presents and wreaths and Christmas trees.

Of course, Drew had other plans for that Christmas.

He placed a red velvet box on the tree as an ornament.

It was, how you say, cliché. No excuses.

But it would probably be enough for May, so long as his older sister cooked an amazing Christmas dinner… which she usually did, so, no worries there.

May came down about half an hour later, after Dawn, Leaf, and Misty spent four hours making her presentable to Drew's family, not that she had to impress a mom and dad, just an older sister and brother, and six other younger siblings.

She sat on the couch and gazed into the fireplace.

"Isn't this romantic?" She asked, dazed. Her blue eyes drifted to the tree.

She paused, looking at the red velvet box. That hadn't been there before.

"What's this?" She asked aloud, plucking it from its branch.

Drew turned as red as the fire.

She realized it was a box and opened it.

"Oh my God," she squeaked.

Inside of the box was a gold band with a beautiful two-carat Old European cut diamond.

The brunette was shocked.

Speechless.

"D-Drew…" she stuttered.

"Er…" he mumbled… this was a tad awkward.

"Willyoumarryme," he blurted out quickly to where it sounded like a single word, his emerald orbs were staring at the ground. But she understood.

"Of course, silly," she said.

And with that, they shared a kiss.

"We'd better get going, or my sister'll kill us."

"But why?"

"May, have you looked at a clock? We're going to be late!"

She formed an "o" with her lips and smiled.

"Well, let's get on our way!" She declared, kissing his check, "I can't have my fiancé killed!"

What an unforgettable Christmas…

* * *

**Ahh, Christmas GOLD :D lol... Well, hope ya enjoyed! Please review! **


	7. Grass Heads II

**Hi all, sorry for being inactive... hehe... school's started and I'm sooo busy. Anyways, here's a new drabble (that's really short T.T). I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

Grass Heads II

_A Contestshipping Drabble/Ficlet_

About a week after running into Ash and co., May and Drew had to go back to Sinnoh for their contest careers. They made their way to the airport with Ash, Iris, and Dent (whom May had been calling Grass Head number two). The airport wasn't very crowded, surprisingly. Not many people traveling, perhaps.

May grabbed Drew's hand and rushed up to the dock.

"Good-bye!" May said before boarding the plane.

"Bye-bye! Come again soon!" Iris called.

"We will!" May replied before looking at Dent.

She stared at the green-headed man and said, "Later, Grass Head number two!"

Drew, however, whispered to her, "But I'm still your favorite Grass Head, right?"

"Well that's a silly question; of course you are!"

* * *

**This wasn't my best writing... but... I felt bad for not updating so yay! Review, please?**


End file.
